bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: End of Reflection - Chapter 2
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 2: Stratospheric Passage BGM: An Eternal Fight Phoenix slowly approaches the Orbital Elevator. It doesn't actually take you into orbit, it actually just takes you atop a huge cliff, but since "Stratospheric Elevator" is not as cool a name, they named it "Orbital Elevator" anyway. He sees a few soldiers and automated turrets guarding the elevator's gate, but quickly disposes of them. However, as he enters, he looks up the shaft and realizes that he can't fly up there without a jetpack or something similar, so he decides to first look around, and finds a guy selling jetpacks just outside the gate. Jetpack Salesman: HIGH-QUALITY JETPACKS HERE!!! HIGH QUALITY MADE-IN-JAPANA JETPACKS HERE!!! Phoenix: How much? Jetpack Salesman: Which model, sir? Phoenix: ...The cheapest functional model? Jetpack Salesman: I think you are talking about the JJP-11. That'd be 50000 dollars a pack, sir! Phoenix: WHAT?!!! Jetpack Salesman: Sir, these things are expensive, you know that! I can't let you have one unless you can actually afford it, sir! Phoenix then sulks in despair and proceeds to just go around and shoots random Eurasian soldiers en masse to kill time. However, eventually, he gets a message from the jetpack salesman. Jetpack Salesman: Sir, seems someone ordered a pack for you anyway, sir! Mr. Phoenix Wright, isn't it? Someone called Commander Meta transferred $50000 into my account to gift you that. Here it is, sir! *gives Phoenix a jetpack* Good day, sir, and remember that there's someone who loves you this much! Phoenix: ... ... Oh. Yeah right, just wear that and continue your work already. I don't have time to deal with silly financial issues in my fanfic here! ...Ugh, back to instant noodles again... So Phoenix dons the jetpack, and proceeds to fly up the shaft... or... actually, he's flying in random directions and crashing everywhere right now, because uh... well... ...Geez, next time read the manual before rushing into the action, please... ...Actually, I wonder if a manual would be enough to qualify someone for jetpack usage, I mean... We need a driving license, so would jetpacks need a training course too? So what do you think? Would there be jetpack licenses in the future? Hmm.... Phoenix: *crashes into the ground* JUST QUIT IT ALREADY!!! *crashes into a wall* DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME YOU ARE WASTING WITH THIS KIND OF CRAP?!!! Alright, alright, geez! So in the end, Phoenix just decides to turn off the jetpack, center himself to the elevator and fly straight up, shooting every soldier he sees and hopes he doesn't get killed in the process. As for these soldiers, they come from the side gates and platforms around the cylinder, as the Unified Army had militarized this place a long time and turned it into an encampment, with the original elevator as its shaft. Busting his way through other jetpack soldiers and turret operators, Phoenix eventually approaches a towering guy standing atop a large platform, with an RPG in his right hand and a laser cannon in his left. ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "BULLY" TAURUS ---- Taurus: Greetings, new guy! I've heard about you, so here I am to.. Phoenix: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Phoenix, still not having mastered the jetpack, just continues to fly straight up, ignoring Taurus' introduction. Taurus: ?! Phoenix, realizing that there's a huge guy trying to talk to him below, proceeds to look down. Phoenix: HEY! WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT?! Taurus, seeing Phoenix slowly becoming a little dot, is not sure how to answer. Phoenix: OH, RIGHT! PERHAPS YOU WANNA FIGHT ME? TOO BAD, I DON'T HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW!!! *mocks Taurus* Taurus then quietly stomps on an upwards arrow on his platform, similar to a dancepad, and it rapidly glides up, eventually catching up with Phoenix. Taurus: You know, you are a fun guy, but... seriously, why didn't you just... take the elevator?! Phoenix: *facepalm* DAMN! Why didn't I think of this earlier?!!! MY MONEY!!! Taurus: Well, too bad... *shoots Phoenix with his laser cannon* my duties don't let me play with you any further! Phoenix, still not knowing how to properly maneuver, just frantically shields himself... luckily, it works! It even reflects the beam, but Taurus turned sideways quick enough to minimize the damage, though the beam still grazed his armor and singed his arm. Taurus: Shhh... So this is the reflective shield they were talking about, huh? I'll admit I didn't think it'd be able to reflect my laser though... very well... Taurus then instead straps the laser cannon to his back and aims his RPG at Phoenix, who's still struggling to memorize the jetpack's controls. As Taurus fires, he frantically push a lever backwards, throwing himself in that direction and crashing him into the cylinder's wall. Luckily enough, it helped him evade the rocket anyway, which instead exploded above him, but the sight of crumbling block rock and metal falling right before his eyes still terrifies Phoenix. As Phoenix is still trying to cool himself down, suddenly a group of soldiers appear at a platform nearby. Phoenix hurriedly tries to dispose of them, but Taurus, now above Phoenix, aims his RPG at him again while Phoenix is busy. Shortly after, Phoenix manages to kill all of the soldiers, just as Taurus begins to fire. Sensing the rocket, Phoenix again frantically presses the shield button, and it comes up, except... it doesn't work. The rocket hits it, and it still explodes, sending the blast inside the shield, hurting Phoenix and temporarily dysfunction the jetpack, sending him down the shaft, struggling to get back up. Taurus: Hmph... Alright. This is Taurus reporting. The target has been neutra... hmmm? As Taurus is finishing his report, suddenly a wounded but furious Phoenix flies back up, appearing in front of Taurus. Phoenix: HOW ABOUT THIS, JACKA**?! Phoenix then slams a lever forward, throwing himself towards Taurus. Taurus, still busy with the microphone, didn't manage to intercept the attack, and got thrown back, losing his grip on his RPG as a result. Seeing the opportunity, Phoenix then quickly snatches the RPG, flies upward, and fires it at Taurus, ending his life. ---- BGM: The Stairs to Ruin Phoenix: Pheeeww.... so that's one more target down. Oh, there's the top of the tunnel! Phoenix then approaches the top of the cylinder, lands on the last platform, having somewhat mastered the jetpack's controls, then disables the jetpack to walk on the horizontal part of the tunnel. Phoenix: ... Why didn't the shield work, though?! Looks like I'll have to be careful around missiles from here on... Hopefully, it'll be the only thing I'll have to dodge... As Phoenix is wondering, some soldiers slowly approaches behind him, having come from the other side of the tunnel to the vertical shaft. As they stalk Phoenix, he himself is also busy having to fight a couple of armored bazooka soldiers approaching from his front. Phoenix: *dodges a bazooka shell* HOLY CRAP!!! Whoa, chill, guys! *guns down the shooter* Huff... puff... how long do I have to go on with this? GAH! *a bazooka shell near misses him* *guns down the other bazooka soldier* Heh... take that, bast... GAAAH!!! *gets surprisingly machinegunned by the soldiers from his back* Huff... puff... *turns around and disposes of the weak soldiers* *turns around again to find another bazooka trooper* Oh c'mon!!! Phoenix then tries to run as fast as he can across the tunnel, continuously turning around and back to dispose of the soldiers surrounding him. Eventually, he manages to kill enough soldiers for them to leave him alone, and slowly approaches a large... manhole cover? Sorry, I'm not quite sure of the term. In any case, he opens the cover to find the next part of the tunnel below, with two couples of metallic rails, one of them, the one on Phoenix's side, has a couple of skatepads, metallic shoes to help people traverse these rails, in essence, on top. Phoenix jumps down, carefully landing his feet on the skatepads and start gliding along the rails, before sensing two knives being thrown at him, and quickly ducks as the knives crash into the tunnel's wall and fall down. He then raises his head to find another guy riding the other rails. ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "ASSASSIN" SCORPIO ---- BGM: The Scorpion's Poison Scorpio: Your reflexes are pretty good, huh?! Phoenix: Gnnnh... Scorpio: That's not all what I've got, though! Take this! Scorpio then charges the laser guns, mounted to his gloves, and fires two big laser beams at Phoenix, who successfully shields against them, but can't reflect them. Scorpio: Think I'm done with that? Here!!! As Phoenix is still shielding, Scorpio then instantly throws a couple of cluster bombs at him, right after the laser wears off. Phoenix's shield manages to be active long enough to shield through the first bomb, but then it turns off, allowing the second bomb to sing him, even though he has already ducked to keep himself from being eliminated. As he gets up however, he finds another couple of knives thrown at him, and one plunges into his chest while the other misses. Phoenix then winces in pain, then grabs and holds onto the rails to stop his skatepads, trying to keep his balance. Phoenix: GAAAAAAHHH!!!! *breathes heavily* GNNN....GGAAAAAHHH!!!! Scorpio: Quite hardy huh? I see... Well, I'm busy right now, take this. See ya! As Scorpio says so, he fires four "Needle" beams from his shoulder cannon and glides into a tunnel. These beams are thin, purple laser beams that initially fly upwards, then get the target's location and fly at him shortly after, all at a very, very fast pace. Fortunately, Phoenix manages to shield them, using what little energy he has left. He then slowly tries to get up and starts chasing Scorpio through the other tunnel. As he goes out, he sees Scorpio on the other side, as the rails "intersect"... well, more like they get close to each other, allowing him to get close and personal to Scorpio. However, the latter still manages to slash Phoenix with another one of his knives, injuring him even further, before trying to finish him. However, as Scorpio plunges his knife, Phoenix manages to grab his hand, and the two struggle. Scorpio: Gnnnhhh... What... do I have to do... to make you die?!!! Phoenix: Shut your mouth up... I was... recruited to deal with the likes of you... so I'll be the one who kills! Scorpio, sensing the separation of the rails close ahead, broke his hand free from Phoenix anyways, dropping him off-guard. As the rails separate, Scorpio then take another knife and throw the two knives at Phoenix. Scorpio: *breaks free* Hah! Here, keep trying, you know you can't reflect any of my weapons! *throw knives* Phoenix: Well... how about THIS kind of "reflection", huh?! As the knives approach Phoenix, he calmly focuses on their movements, then grab their handles as they come and throw them back at Scorpio, killing him and dropping him off the rails. Scorpio: Kuh! *dies* Phoenix: Hmph... weaksauce. After defeating Scorpio, Phoenix quickly approaches the end of the rails and the grand tunnel's exit, with a convenient first-aid closet nearby. He then gets the knife out of his chest and heals himself using the tools from the closet, before exiting the Stratospheric Passage... just to see a huge Eurasian division heading his way on the meadows. Phoenix: Uh... hi! Chapter 2 -- END --Koufuku Metanana 16:04, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics